Aulë donne moi la force
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: "5 raisons qui pousseraient Thorïn à se débarrasser discrètement de ses neveux". Suivi de "5 méthodes pour mettre à exécution cette menace" et de "5 raisons qui font qu'il ne le fera jamais."
1. Chapter 1

_**Aulë, donne-moi la force…**_

* * *

Une idée trouvée en tombant par hasard sur le profil d'une auteur, qui faisait un petit listing de « Cinq raisons, cinq choses… » sur des thèmes et des personnages variés. J'ai trouvé ça sympa et ça m'a inspiré. Du coup, je me lance, premier texte (on peut ne pas appeler ça une fic) sur le Hobbit. Et première reprise de ma plume depuis un bon moment. Si vous avez des envies, des fandoms, des personnages à exploiter, proposez toujours, ça pourrait m'inspirer ! Du coup, vous avez en prime deux petits bonus.

Disclaimer : Rien dans le Hobbit ne m'appartient, tout est au grand J.J.R Tolkien (et Peter Jackon, à qui j'ai emprunté Tauriel, pour la bonne cause !)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_5 raisons qui pousseraient Thorïn à se débarrasser discrètement de ses neveux._

1. Non mais sérieux, qui lui avait collé des énergumènes pareils ? On n'avait pas idée d'avoir deux neveux hyperactifs et avec une imagination débordante. C'était certes attendrissant quand ils étaient petits, mais à la veille d'un départ important, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de se farcir le nouveau plan foireux de ses fils-sœurs, soi-disant adultes. Alors quand il vit Fili et Kili s'élever dans leur engin de malheur, autrement appelé montgolfière. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. A force de repousser les limites de sa patience, Thorïn allait commettre un meurtre. Sans regret ! (1)

2. Parce que si Kili était, aux dire de tous et de son propre avis, son portrait craché, Fili ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son oncle décédé. Et parfois, quand après une dure journée de labeur à la forge, Thorïn rentrait pour tomber sur le sourire de son cher frère disparu, quand le rire de Fili, si semblable à celui de Frerin résonnait, quand au détour d'un couloir il apercevait la blonde chevelure de celui qui, malgré toutes les années, lui manquait toujours, parfois, Thorïn souhaitait secrètement que Fili ne soit jamais né. Pour ne pas lui rappeler, tous les jours, qu'il n'avait pu sauver son petit frère bien-aimé.

3. Tout le monde s'accordait à lui dire que ses neveux étaient d'excellents guerriers, et qu'il ne pouvait trouver meilleurs compagnons de voyage pour sa quête. Certes. Mais quand dès leur troisième nuit à la belle étoile il les surprit à se moquer de Bilbo, tentant de lui faire peur avec leurs histoires de bain de sang et d'orques, il les rabroua sèchement avant de les maudire en silence. Ils ne prenaient donc jamais rien au sérieux ces deux-là ? Pour le coup, Thorïn les aurait bien fait taire de ses propres mains !

4…. Et puis, d'excellents guerriers ? Bon, il n'avait pour le moment rien à redire sur leurs capacités martiales. Par contre, pour la vision et l'ouïe, on repassera. Comment ces deux cornichons avaient-ils pu louper un troll, grand comme une maison, déracinant deux arbres avant d'embarquer deux poneys ? Aussi quand il avait appris, après s'être débarrassé des trolls, les vraies raisons de la capture de Bilbo et de la disparition des poneys, il avait hésité un court instant à laisser les deux fauteurs entre les mains des orques. Et tant pis pour eux !

5. Kili cherchait à le pousser à bout. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Après avoir choisi entre toutes les armes possibles l'arc ! L'arme des elfes par excellence, voilà que ce dernier s'entichait d'une rouquine aux oreilles pointues. Et qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il se faisait des idées hein, il avait bien vu les œillades que son neveu avait destinées aux jeunes elfes de Fondcombe. Et voilà qu'il remettait ça avec la capitaine des gardes de Thranduil. Fleuretant avec elle sans vergogne, à portée d'oreille de son oncle alors que toute la compagnie était entre les mains des Elfes, enfermée dans des cachots. S'ils s'en sortaient, que ce dernier ne lui demande surtout pas l'autorisation de faire la cour à sa belle. Ou Thorïn ne répondrait plus de rien.

(1) Les aventures de Fili et Kili avec la montgolfière sont empruntées à la fic « la Désolation de Smaug » de « x-valren-x », j'ai trouvé ce passage marrant, je l'exploite avec son autorisation !

* * *

A suivre... (ce soir normalement)

Merci de votre passage, n'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions pour un autre exercice de ce genre !

Arkady


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aulë, donne-moi la force…**_

* * *

Finalement, j'ai eu le temps de la poster avant de retourner au boulot, vous avez donc la seconde partie plus tôt que prévue. Et la fin ce soir donc.

Si vous avez des envies, des fandoms, des personnages à exploiter, proposez toujours, ça pourrait m'inspirer ! Du coup, vous avez en prime deux petits bonus.

Comme toujours, tout l'univers du Hobbit appartient à Tolkien et Jackson.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_5 méthodes pour mettre à exécution cette menace._

1. Cette fois, c'est décidé, Thorïn n'interviendra pas dans leurs bêtises. Ni pour les engueuler, ni pour les arrêter. Et si le pire doit se produire, tant pis, il pourra dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute en plus.

2. Il existe des tas de façon de se débarrasser d'un nain dans les Montagnes Bleues : l'enfermer dans une caverne sans eau ni nourriture, le pousser dans le vide en passant près d'un gouffre, payer des assassins (bien que l'idée de payer quelqu'un pour un tel « service » répugne un peu Thorïn). Ou alors régler le problème lui-même, une lame à la main…

3. Les orques sont des spécialistes de l'extermination. Il est bien placé pour le savoir. Alors à leur prochaine rencontre avec Azog, peut-être que le bain de sang promis par ses neveux à Bilbo aura lieu. Sacrifier deux membres de sa compagnie pourrait donner une longueur d'avance aux autres. Et ça ne serait pas forcément une grosse perte.

4…. ou alors il les laisse aux trolls. Oui c'est une idée. La prochaines fois qu'il croise des trolls, ce n'est pas les poneys qu'il attachera à un arbre, mais ses neveux, avec un peu de chance, lassés de manger du mouton, les trolls goûteront bien un ou deux nains !

5. S'ils sortent des cachots, il leur faudra de nouveau traverser la Forêt Noire. Vu l'empressement des araignées à vouloir goûter le nains, il est fort probable qu'elles attaquent de nouveau. Et si Kili venait à tomber entre leurs pattes, ça pourrait lui éviter d'accepter une elfe dans la famille.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à ce soir donc.

Biz

Arkady


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aulë, donne-moi la force…**_

* * *

Et voilà la fin !

J'ai d'autres petits textes de ce genre en correction ou brouillons, donc je devrait revenir bien vite.

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à Tolkien et Jackson.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_5 raison qui font qu'il ne le fera jamais._

1. Parce que malgré les sueurs froides qu'il a à chaque fois, malgré les crises de colère et le désespoir qui l'envahit quand il sait que ses fils-sœurs sont occupés à une nouvelle bêtise, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand, fiers d'eux, ils viennent le chercher pour lui présenter leur dernière invention. Et puis, si ça peut l'arracher au conseil et lui permettre de déléguer à Balin la paperasse urgente sous prétexte de les surveiller, il veut bien fermer les yeux sur toutes les conneries de ces neveux.

2. Parce que les jours où il ne broie pas du noir (et ça existe !), voir sa copie quasi conforme, courir en riant dans les couloirs à la poursuite de la copie conforme de son petit frère, lui rappelle toutes les journées de courses poursuites dans Erebor, toutes les bêtises qu'il a pu organiser avec son frère. Et mine de rien, quand l'absence de son frère se fait trop ressentir, il lui suffit de croiser le sourire de Fili pour se souvenir que même mort, Frerin est toujours à ses côtés.

3. Parce que même s'ils ne prennent pas les choses au sérieux, ils savent quand s'arrêter. Et leurs regards désolés après l'avoir mis en colère en abordant avec légèreté les attaques d'orques ont suffi à faire retomber la colère de Thorïn. Après tout ils ne pensaient pas à mal.

4. Parce qu'il a estimé en voyant l'ardeur et le mal que se sont donnés ses neveux en combattant les trolls qu'ils avaient en partie rattrapé leur bêtise. Et puis, tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait après tout. Pour une fois, il peut bien passer l'éponge. Surtout que l'air parfaitement ridicule de Fili et Kili saucissonnés dans des sacs de toile valait bien un petit désagrément (et qu'on évite de lui rappeler qu'il avait l'air tout aussi ridicule que ses neveux dans son propre sac, merci bien !)

5. Parce qu'au fond, il sait qu'il est prêt à tout sacrifier pour voir ses neveux enfin heureux. Et si le bonheur de Kili doit passer par la présence de Tauriel à ses côtés, il serrera des dents et accueillera la jeune elfe dans sa famille.

.

.

.

6. Parce que se sont ses neveux, tout simplement. Et que malgré tous leurs défauts, il les aime.

* * *

Et voilà, fini pour ce petit recueil.

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir.

Biz et à la prochaine peut-être.

Arkady


End file.
